Revenge on Zoey?
by Hybrid Speed
Summary: ﻿Someone’s out to get their revenge on Zoey. Will Zoey be alright, or will the revenge take place? Can Chase protect Zoey, or will he be taken away? Just who is this mystery person that could want revenge on Zoey?
1. PROLOGUE

**Summary:** Someone's out to get their revenge on Zoey. Will Zoey be alright, or will the revenge take place? Can Chase protect Zoey, or will he be taken away? Just who is this mystery person?

**Disclaimer:** All the characters appearing in Zoey101 and this story are copyright Nickelodeon and other companies that deserve credit. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. So... I only own the story idea and stuff...

**A/N: **Yay. New story. I hope the summary was entertaining enough for you all. I thought it described the story quite well... So... what should I say before we start the story... Well, I took that writing proficiency of mine. Topic A was annoying, but the 2nd topic was easy. I had to make one up for topic A.

Oh, I've noticed that some of you here on the Zoey101 parts of FanFiction are die-hard Dana/Logan fans. Well, I know a few of you have commented to me about maybe I should try making a "DL" story/oneshot. I just figured I'd talk about this here. Personally, I am a Zoey/Chase person, mainly because it's the main storyline of the story, but I also think they'd go together great anyway. Unfortunately, I will not be writing any 'direct' DL stories. I may, sometime in the future(I'm sure my Mind Games story will soon), write about it, but none of my stories will be centered on it. Sorry.. :-/ Just wanted to let some of you know.

-------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

_Zoey Brooks..._ Her name lingered in my brain. It wouldn't leave me alone. I knew something had to be done. _It's all because of her... _It was her fault this happened. If things were to be corrected, I had to set things right. I'd have to get my revenge... I sat on my bed, planning out the end of Zoey Brooks, as I remembered what happened the previous day.

I had followed him to the girl's lounge after it happened. While he entered through the front door, I slipped into the bushes below the nearby window. From here, I could hear the entire conversation that they had, my hatred for her grew with each passing word.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked her.

_What is he up to...? _I wondered to myself. _Zoey is in big trouble._

"Did you explain to her we're just friends?" She asked him.

"Yeah." he answered her back.

_I don't buy that for a moment. There's something going on here... _I thought through narrowed eyes.

"I get it." She continued on. "Look, the most important thing to me, is that, you're happy."

"Me too." He paused shortly. "So I dumped her."

_I bet she's just laughing it up now. You will get what's coming to you Brooks...trust me._

"Oh my god. Was she really upset?" she asked.

"Uh-huh." He told her.

"Good. That little skunk bag." She finished, now laughing slightly.

Skunk bag... This remained in my head as well. But I finally knew what I had to do. Zoey Brooks may be little miss perfect, but she will pay. I got up from my bed and looked out my window. As I watched random kids run by, I knew when and where to strike.

You hear that Zoey Brooks? Chase Matthews will be mine!

-------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know it's rather short, but it's not exactly a chapter. I intended to start this story with a short prologue. And yes, I'm sure you can tell where the conversation is from. That's where this short chapter takes place. And I'm sure you can tell who the "mysterious" person is already. Oh well... Hope you enjoyed the first-personness of the chapter. **:P **I should be getting around to posting up Chapter 1 soon. Until then... enjoy! Also, I managed to find a name for this story, yay me!

So now, go review. Tell me if you think this should be a good read. And uh.. I'm sure the chapters will be better then this here prologue...


	2. It Begins

**A/N: **Just to let you all know, on the 19th of this month, I most likely won't be updating as much. (Awww...) I'm going to be buying something, and it's going to take all of my attention for awhile. :) So, for now, you guys can read this chapter! And I'm sure about at least 95 percent of you know who this "mysterious" person is, so I'll just go right ahead and use her name. What do you all suppose Rebecca will do for her revenge? And will it even be legal? Only I know! Or do I?

**Muhahahaha! **_(Lol... :P)_

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue

-------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed to get back to normal once Chase had broken up with his now EX girlfriend, Rebecca. The guys were in the girls' dorm room playing Would You Rather with the girls. Even Logan decided he would play. Lola and Quinn stopped bothering Zoey about how Chase loved her, as they figured that he was probably over her by now since he went out and gotten himself a girlfriend. This, though, was not true, as Chase still harbored feelings for her deep inside, but decided that he would just try to get over it.

Everyone laughed as the game progressed. Yes, for each one of them; Zoey, Chase, Lola, Logan, Quinn, and Michael, they couldn't have been any happier, and it seemed like nothing could dampen these six teens' spirts.

"Okay. Michael, would you rather..." Lola started saying, setting up the next round of the game. "walk on broken glass, or walk on hot coal?"

"I'd have to say the broken glass. At least it wouldn't burn." Michael answered. He turned to Logan next. "Alright, I have good one. Logan, would you rather your Dad go bankrupt for the rest of you're life, or go without using mirrors for the rest of your life?"

"Hey! When I agreed to play, I said no hard choices." Logan scowled at Michael.

"Oh just pick one." Michael rolled his eyes. The girls laughed at Logan's displeasure.

"Ok fine. Then I pick having my dad go bankrupt. Not that it will ever happen though."

But suddenly Chase jumped from his seat. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I forgot I have a paper due tomorrow."

"Bye Chase." The girls called to him as he ran out the door.

"Aw man, I forgot I have the exact same paper due as him. I have to go too." Michael told them, getting up and running out the door. "Hey Chase, wait up!"

It was quiet for a moment after Chase and Michael had left. It seemed a bit unnerving.

"So, since Chase and Michael are gone, how about we play a different game?" Logan said with a smirk.

Zoey, Lola, and Quinn all sighed in disgust. The next thing Logan knew he was outside the room. "Good night Logan." Zoey said, closing the door behind her.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Logan commented. "Girls..." Logan headed back to his own dorm.

Inside, the girls decided to get dressed for bed. "So, what do you guys think happened to Rebecca? I haven't seen or heard anything about her since Chase broke up with her." Lola said, starting a conversation.

"Ugh. Don't even mention her name. I don't like her." Zoey stated spitefully.

"Zoey, you could have just let me deal with it." Quinn told her.

"Quinn, I didn't need you to vaporize her."

"Oh, no. It wouldn't vaporize her. All it would have done was re–" Quinn started to explain.

"I don't want to know!" Zoey shouted. "Let's just not talk about it anymore. It's over now."

"Alright, sorry." Lola apologized.

A moment later, Zoey's cell phone rang. She picked it up to check the caller ID on it. It only showed 'Unknown Number'. "Unknown number? That's kind of odd..." Zoey thought aloud. "Hello?" She asked, answering the call. But there was no response.

"Hello?" Zoey asked again. Again, no response.

_Hmm... I guess they were disconnected or something. _Zoey ended the call. Although, as soon as she pushed the end button on her phone, it rang, once again. Lola and Quinn were now looking over at Zoey, curious about the phone now. Zoey looked at the ID again, which still said 'Unknown Number'.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She said, into the phone. Still no answer back.

"Answer or stop calling me!" Zoey yelled, now slightly annoyed. She waited a few seconds, but heard nothing.

But, right before Zoey was about to take the phone away from her ear, she heard a voice. A hoarse whisper, barely audible, but Zoey could still hear it. It sent shivers up her spine.

"_Zoey..._" The voice said. The next thing that was heard was a click, and the dial tone. Zoey slowly slid the phone off her ear and closed it.

"Zoey? Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you don't look good." Lola added.

"No... no, I'm fine, really." Zoey said slowly. Both of them raised their eyebrows at her. They didn't believe it.

Once again, the phone rang. Zoey quickly answered it. "Stop calling me!" She shouted.

"Okay fine, I won't call you any more." The voice said, slightly shocked. It was Chase.

"No wait, Chase, I didn't mean that." Zoey said, apologetically.

"Then why'd you scream it at me then?" Chase asked.

"Well, because I..." But she stopped there. "Chase, did you try calling me a few minutes ago?"

"No. Why?" Chase wondered, confused.

"What about Logan or Michael?"

"No... we've just been sitting over here in our room. But why?"

"It's... nothing. I've got to go." Zoey quickly said, before hanging up the phone.

"Zoey, who called you?" Lola asked.

"I don't know..." Zoey answered lightly. _Should I tell them what I heard on that call? _She thought.

"Tell us what happened Zoe." Lola urged.

"Well, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID to see who it was, and it said 'unknown number'. So, I answered it, and no one responded back, so I hung up. Then it rang again. But it happened immediately after I hung up on the first one, which was creepy. I asked for an answer, but I still didn't hear anything. But as I went to end the call, I heard a voice. It was a whisper, and I couldn't really hear it too well, but I heard it call my name. After that, it hung up on me and I heard the dial tone." Zoey explained.

"Do you know who it is?" Quinn asked.

"No. It was really low, like the guy had laryngitis or something."

"Well, you shouldn't worry about it. It was probably just some creep who called a random number to try and scare some people." Lola said, trying to calm Zoey.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Zoey responded, turning her head to look outside. _But the guy knew my name..._

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Ok, first, I apologize for the chapter being a tad bit short. It would have been longer, but it was just such a good place to end it...

So, who saw the new episode of Zoey today? I did! It was awesome. Heh.. My favorite parts were when Chase calls the "meeting", and when Chase hid in the bush to listen to Logan and Zoey's conversation. Here's a small quote from it, which was one of my favorites.

"_I thought Chase was over Zoey." Quinn says, bored.  
_"_So did I." Lola agreed.  
_"_I– What do you mean? I never had a two-year crush on Zoey. Right Michael?" Chase asked.  
_"_Yes, there was no crush, you silly people." Michael says to Lola and Quinn._

Best part of it was how believable Michael's voice was. And Chase, how he never had a "two-year" crush on Zoey. Right...

Ok.. So, go review. I promise to update again soon.


End file.
